eoe_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretoria (city)
This article is under construction. Pretoria is a city in the northwestern part of the Dominion of Pretoria. It is the country's capital city, hosting various important government buildings such as the Chancellor's estate (which is considered both property of the government and Chancellor) and the Capital Building (in which many of the country's policy meetings are held). It also hosts the ancient and recently restored University of Pretoria, which is currently the oldest and largest operating university on the African continent. Pretoria is named after the ancient Voortrekker leader Andries Pretorius, who was a key figure in the creation of the old Boer republics of Natalia and South Africa. History Pretoria has been host to several South African states over the centuries, from the Boer Republics of the 1800s to the Dominion currently. As a result, there are two different parts of Pretoria -- the Old City ("Old Pretoria") or what is now currently just called Pretoria, which surrounds the Old City. While the difference between these two zones has been blurred due to large-scale redevelopment projects, traditionally the 'line' between Old Pretoria and Pretoria has been quite apparent due to laws preserving the ruins. Due to the fact that these two zones of Pretoria were inhabited in very different parts of time, the historical timeline of the city of Pretoria is generally split into two parts: the "Old City" and the "New City". Old City Main article: The First Founding - First Siege of Johannesburg & Pretoria New City To be written... ''Note: This won't be written until the Dominion of Pretoria's history section is fully written. Geography Pretoria is located about 55 km (34 mi) north-northeast of the ancient Johannesburg ruins in northeastern South Africa, in a transitional area between the Highveld plateau to the south and the lower Bushveld to the north. The city's average altitude is about 1,340 m (4,396 ft). Geographically, it is situated in a warm, fertile valley, sheltered by the Magaliesberg mountain range. Climate The city has a humid subtropical climate, experiencing hot, rainy summers and cool winters. While the city's average lows are usually quite mild in the winter, the temperature can occasionally drop to below 0°C (32°F), with a record low of -6°C (21°F) in 1924 A.R. The average annual temperature of the city is 18.7°C (68.7°F), which is somewhat surprising due to the city's relatively high elevation. The recorded highest temperature of the city is 37°C (99°F), although recovered ancient records indicate that the city possibly experienced temperatures over 43.5°C (110°F). Rainfall is usually concentrated in the summer months -- although spring also brings some significant seasonal rains to the city -- whereas the winters usually bring drought conditions and sharp frosts. However, the city almost never sees snow; the last time it snowed in the city was 1917 A.R. The city, on average, receives about' '573mm of precipitation annually, alongside an average of 64.3 days of rainfall annually. Demographics The population of what is considered Pretoria ''de jure numbers about 320,000, with a tolerance of 20,000 people due to an inaccurate census caused by recent immigration. The primary languages spoke in Pretoria are English and Afrikaans, with most of the lower-class speaking Afrikaans and/or a creole of Afrikaans and English called Englesse by its speakers; its official name is South African English due to it being considered a linguistic descendant of an ancient dialect named South African English. Ethnic groups To be written... Note: This probably won't be written until some of its corresponding historical articles are complete. Cityscape To be written... Architecture Much of the architecture of Pretoria's government buildings are styled quite anachronistically, using a distinct mix of Northern Dutch renaissance architecture with the simplifying, easy-on-the-eyes element of South African architecture. As a result, it has created a style of grand, detailed facades that smooth out into the rest of the building, as well as employing much lighter colors than traditional Low Countries Baroque architecture. Central Business District To be written... Transportation Pretoria is a part of the Pretorian Rail Authority. note: placeholder for future information to be added Society & Culture To be written... Education & Academia To be written... Military To be written...